


Loose Ends

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill, 宇宙パトロールルル子 | Space Patrol Luluco (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mind Control, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wandered the vastness of space, without purpose… Until he found it again. (My take on the origin of Kill la Killian, aka the Nova lookalike).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

He floated through space, barely aware of his own existence.

However, there were faint traces of what he once was, in his recent memory (if you could call it that)...

He was once part of something greater, something like a vast... Wardrobe, was the only way he could describe it. He also recalled taking part in a violent battle, and being severed from the rest of its kind, in the process... Now he drifted through space, a mere handful of threads, compared to what he once was.

(Now, although he called himself "he", that was a mere convenience... It was just as good a pronoun as any; not that he was really aware what a pronoun was, at the moment...)

With hardly any memory of what he once was, the cluster of Life Fibers (is that what he was? it was so hard to recall) floated through the vastness of space; time passed, but that meant nothing to him, either...

Until the moment he strayed too close to a small planet, and felt himself being pulled towards it.

He felt himself panic, at that point; something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was growing hotter, and hotter, and his threads were being singed... Fearing his eminent death (something he also didn't want to experience), he formed himself into a tight ball, exposing as little of himself to the searing pain as possible, and felt himself plunge towards the surface of the planet.

He landed with barely a dent on the ground; there wasn't much left of him, after all. But what little left there was of him was now here, on this planet.... Still alive.

And now that he was here, he could feel some of his memories coming back to him... And with that, the need to... For want of a better word, feed.

Fortunately for him, he could sense living beings on this planet... And conveniently, some of them happened to be nearby.

Slowly but surely, he inched himself towards the other life forms, like a worm through the dirt. He could detect several different types of these, but for some reason, he felt himself being drawn to the sole being capable of higher thought...

More memories came flooding back to him. The place where he had landed was a... Farm, of some sort. And most of the life forms he could sense nearby were called... Livestock, he recalled. But the only life form that concerned him right now, was the upright bipedal humanoid alien tilling the soil, with its back turned towards him.

Yes, that would do nicely.

The alien never saw him coming; he latched onto the back of its head, and flooded its mind with what the alien desired most. It was something he vaguely recalled doing in the past, and knew to be effective; and indeed, the alien mind relinquished control to him, with barely a struggle.

He was pleased with himself. He now had a host to feed off of, and a body he could control, as well. Walking a bit stiffly, he steered the alien towards its dwelling, to see what he could find out about this new planet he had landed on.

Using the alien's meager technology, he determined that that he was upon the planet KLK-X, a simple farming colony. It wasn't a very large planet, with not many higher life forms living upon it... He found himself drumming his appendages impatiently.

With so few aliens to feed on, it would be difficult to keep himself sustained for very long... And although he could go dormant again, like he did in space, he had little desire to do so, now that he was capable of conscious thought again.

He had to come up with a plan; something to attract visitors to this measly planet, to keep himself steadily fed. Fortunately for him, one of his previous hosts had been a masterful strategist, a bit of which had rubbed off on him...  
  
First thing was first, though; he had to find the leader of this planet, so he could take control of them, and put his plan into action.

Surprisingly, he found this easier than he thought; the aliens of this planet were a simple, trusting sort, and he soon found himself in a position to set his plan into motion.

He would turn this planet into a tourist trap; one that would lure in gullible aliens that would be easy prey. However, he would also be careful to feed on very few of them; just enough to keep himself sustained. (The memory of the great battle he had experienced was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't want to attract unwanted or hostile attention.) As he fed, he could slowly regain his strength, and grow more powerful.

It was a slow process, but soon enough, everything played out exactly like he had planned...

And strangely enough, he found himself attracting other life forms like himself; stray Life Fibers that had drifted though space without purpose, like he had. They seemed drawn to him, like metal filings to a magnet; and as they did so, he absorbed them into his being, as well.

He felt no guilt in doing this to his fellow Life Fibers; he gave them purpose again, in serving him, after all. (Although he was dimly aware that this absorption ability was not one inherent to his species, but something he had picked up; perhaps from another of his own kind...)

Eventually, he became strong enough to cover the planet in the crimson threads of Life Fibers; so much so, that KLK-X became also known as the Thread Ball Planet...

In fact, he was so powerful that he could now create minions of his own; pure white suits, woven entirely out of Life Fibers. (Although, this also triggered memories from his past...)

Pure white suits. Yes, that reminded him what he once was, what he was once called...

But that was in the past. He had a new name now, one that he had coined from this planet he now called home... Kill la Killian. KLK. Yes, it seemed appropriate, somehow.

He had a new identity, a constant source of energy, and an almost endless supply of Life Fibers which he could control and bend to his will...

Killian was now content.

***

He had known that it was only a matter of time until his actions attracted the attention of the Space Patrol... However, when it did happen, Killian was still caught off guard; he was so used to his victims being lost in their own desires, that he didn't expect anyone to fight back.

He had grown complacent, he realized. But he knew the weaknesses of his own kind, as well. And no one should be able to defeat him without appropriate weaponry, right?

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't expected that strange flaming skull to be able to actually hurt him. What was up with that?

All his plans (and himself) were now literally up in flames. And faced with the choice of being defeated by his enemies, or death by his own hands (also literally), he chose the latter.

As everything that he worked for ignited into flames around him, there was almost a sense of... relief? No more having to hide what he really was, or having to fool silly aliens just so he could feed...

He just wished the fire that was burning him right now wasn't so damn hot...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm pretty much inferring that Junketsu was cut free from Senketsu Kisaragi, and became Killian. ;P (Like Junketsu, Killian manipulates others by preying on their desires... Also, Killian totally uses Satsuki's back lighting, as well; perhaps from memory?)


End file.
